


The Gift

by sparrow_and_tea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_and_tea/pseuds/sparrow_and_tea
Summary: *Quick one shot based on and inspired by Saeran's Christmas Special route. Spoilers ahead. "It's been a while. Do you remember me? I'd be pretty disappointed if you don't. I've been wondering how you were doing. What could she be doing in that tiny room...? How was it? Texting me... and calling me... Do you want to see me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> [TW: Sexual Assault] Though this story features a consensual interaction, it is not conventional, and is worth noting.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> Remember on my last story when I said I don't write smut? Well so... on an adventure we will go. ヾ(✿❛ω❛)ﾉ  
> *Spoilers for in-game text / dialog, and some story line.  
> *Unrelated to my other series.

 

 

**The Gift**

*** * ***

 

_It's been a while. Do you remember me? I'd be pretty disappointed if you don't. I've been wondering how you were doing. What could she be doing in that tiny room...? How was it? Texting me... and calling me... Do you want to see me?_

_Yes. I want to know who you are..._

Your fingers linger over the SEND button on your phone, wondering what you'd set into motion by pressing it. Would he come to you and show himself? Would he let you escape this apartment, your duties, and the members?

You answer him, feeling as if you just initiated your own self-destruction. The countdown begins at the start of Christmas Day and only you can hear the ticking of the clock a midst the charity event preparations and discussions. Finally, you have your own secret, a possible agenda to leave behind this group and embark on something different and new. Something unknown.

It is thrilling.

You can't help but smile at your heart beating faster in your chest, excitement coursing through your blood and sending your nerves into a jumble. The adrenaline is addicting; you've always fallen prey to it. You look forward to more and hope he does not disappoint.

Your phone vibrates in your hand and you check for his reply.

_We can take our time getting to know each other. Be patient. I have a lot of questions too..._

Sleep does not come easy, but you eventually drift into a deep, dreamless slumber.

In the morning, you wake to multiple missed calls and text messages from the R.F.A members and as part of your routine, you catch up on conversations while making tea and some breakfast. Jaehee and Yoosung are making final preparations for the event before opening, and Jumin discusses his morning thus far after experiencing a solitary night of drinking wine, clearly concerned over a conversation he had earlier with V. Your impression tells you they're having a tiff, though Jumin isn't willing to discuss the details no matter how many times you or Seven brought it up.

While you scroll through conversations, you receive another text from the unknown user.

_The app you're using...the security system is much stronger than before. I didn't even get to talk to you that long. I feel like I'll end up being blocked completely. I want to play with you more. What should I do? I think your organization is trying to do something... If only I find that out, I'd be able to talk to you longer. Could you tell me? Could you invite me? You won't make secrets from me, would you?_

For a moment you consider ignoring his text, trying to brush off your response last night as some impulsive, out-of-character decision, but your nerves are thrumming again while reading the last line. The R.F.A. has plenty of it's own secrets. It's exhilarating to have one of your own - no matter how wrong it may be.

 _I'll send you the address for the event_ , you type, and provide him the location information. Moments later, your phone vibrates with his response.

_Thank you. There wasn't any other way for me to find out..._

You pocket your phone and chew your lip, wondering again what the ramifications of your actions would bring. _Tick, tick, tick_... the countdown continues.

The day carries on as usual – answering e-mails, drinking warm cups of tea to keep you focused, and checking the messenger. While you go about working at your computer, you check your phone whenever it beeps, each time curious to see if there's another message from Unknown. All morning and through the afternoon, you've only been hearing from the R.F.A. members.

Zen is having a particularly rough Christmas and mostly uses the chat to let off some steam. His words flit between complaints and romantic lines meant mostly for you. It's something that began wearing on your nerves while you answered e-mails, actually. Seven also seems to be having a terrible day, though he tries to hide this under a veil of playful comments and emote animations – it is more tolerable at least, so you try to be supportive by mirroring him in the messenger whenever you can.

It is nearly four o'clock before you step back from your desk and put your computer into sleep mode. You stand up and stretch out your arms, releasing a satisfied 'mmmm.' Then your phone chimes.

“What's Zen complaining about now?” You snatch the phone and realize Unknown sent you another text.

_I don't think he's letting the security system out of sight right now. He's blocking my access as we speak. He just needs to look away from this app for one second. In order to do that, I have to get him when he's distracted...when he lets his guards down... Yes, around the time the event ends will do. Could you tell me when it does? If I know that, I'll be able to reach you..._

The addictive sensation runs through you again while you scan his text. He's really planning to do something – to see you – isn't he? You hope so.

 _It ends at 9. I'll be waiting. You said you'd come find me soon_ , you write.

_Yes, that's what I said at the beginning. “It should be fun from now on. Enjoy your time with the members. I'll go find you soon.” You remembered. I'm liking you more and more. I'll show you more fun than you ever had with those people. I guarantee it._

You stare down at his message, contemplating what he could possibly mean though part of you already has an idea, and the anticipation lingers while you try and ready yourself for the event.

Although it's Christmas Day, you aren't in a particularly festive mood. If given the choice, you'd stay home and away from the charity event, avoiding the crowds, Yoosung's positive and pestering personality, and Jaehee's rigid demeanor. Seven has the right idea to skip the event completely. Unknown's messages however leads you to believe he'd show himself at the charity, perhaps allowing you to sneak away then and there. Seven wouldn't be able to stop it from happening; you'd be out of his reach once outside the apartment. No one would realize until it was too late.

You climb out of the shower and towel off. After a light dusting of make up and some special attention to your hair with the blow dryer and straightener, you look polished enough to dress yourself in a knit sweater, skirt, some thigh-high stockings and warm winter boots. You are clean and cute, ready to grab your jacket, scarf, and bag, and make your way down to the curb to catch a ride to the fundraiser.

The event is larger than you expect, and halfheartedly you wonder if Unknown is already here. You approach the gate and security guards let you through. Almost immediately you're flanked by Yoosung and Jaehee. You attempt to maintain polite conversation, but find yourself distracted by all the guests, their words, and the constant bustle. You examine everyone within your proximity, analyzing their faces, glances, seeing if anyone is paying special attention to you. They aren't. Only Yoosung kept delivering hopeful, boyish smiles whenever you glanced his way.

As the evening wore on, Jumin and V eventually arrive, though not together. It seems as though their previous squabble was put to rest, at least for the time being so they can remain cordial with one another. Zen also arrived shortly after, and promptly introduces himself by taking your hand. His flirting becomes a buzzing in your ear after about five minutes. The rest you tune out, letting it fall back into the noise of the crowd and holiday music.

You sigh, becoming bored with waiting. It's almost already nine o'clock.

Then, the screen behind the donation booth goes black, causing a dramatic shift in the lighting and enveloping the guests in near darkness. The crowd lets out a gasp, a few people scream, and suddenly Zen is in front like a white knight defending poor little you, but that familiar feeling presents itself again, and you wonder if the hacker is finally making himself known. You peer around Zen, searching for a possible explanation. Jaehee runs to find security when suddenly a flare of color flashes and explodes across the screen into digital fireworks. As the sparks fall away, the initials R.F.A. are left glowing among smaller fireworks forming grinning cat faces.

“It has to be Seven!” you yell above the laughter. For a moment, you forget about your disappointment and enjoy the colorful display behind the stage. In the bottom right of the screen is 707 CAT, confirming your assumption that this is Seven's doing. You smile, watching digital pyrotechnics until they are over.

It is past nine o'clock by now. The event begins winding down.

He never came.

While the members let you get ready to leave, you pause by the gate a moment hoping he'd make one last effort to come, but as you're jostled aside by the exiting assemblage, your expectations diminished into nothing. There's no point. You should just go.

You step out onto the sidewalk and find your ride, kindly provided by Jumin, waiting for you.

Mr. Kim opens the side door and you climb in, smoothing over your skirt once you're seated. You adjust your coat and bag as he closes the door and enters the driver's seat.

From behind the partition you say, “Please take me home.”

“I don't know your exact destination, but I plan to take you to the closest possible location.” With that, he starts up the car and merges into traffic.

Once moving freely, you watch the lights of the city blur by and sense the weight of disappointment again. Maybe the security measures were too much to handle or he was caught trying to enter. You don't know, and part of you doesn't care anymore underneath the sting of being stood up. Pulling out your phone, you skim through his text messages again. His words were so thrilling, but in the end they turned out to be nothing special.

You turn off your phone and throw it into your purse.

 

*** * ***

 

You punch in the password to Rika's apartment and step inside, tossing off your scarf, bag, and jacket. The suite is only lit by the glow of your computer screen, an overhead sink light in the kitchen, and the city lights beyond the window across the room. Everything is silent except for the soft electrical hum of your computer.

Out of habit, you glance up at the camera by your front door and realize the red light isn't blinking. That's odd... Was Seven's security camera off?

You prepare to step forward towards the desk when cold hands snatch your wrists, twisting your arms behind your back and swiftly securing them in place with tape-like bindings. Fingers slip up your neck as he leans against your ear and whispers, “Merry Christmas... You really thought this place would be empty?”

You struggle against him and his fingers tighten along your throat.

“Know who I am?” he asks, his lips pressing into your hair near the nape of your neck.

“You are...!” You thought he'd make an appearance at the event. How wrong you were.

“For some reason, they strengthened the security two, three times... Still, I was able to find a flaw in the system thanks to the information you provided. Thank you for your cooperation,” he tells you. He leaves a smoldering kiss just below your ear. “Just admit it... You like me. Or, were you just being nice and answering my questions?” He nips your skin with his teeth and you shiver.

You try to free your hands, but the seemingly thin bindings wrapped about your wrists are tight and unyielding. They seem to stick even without adhesive. It makes your heart quicken, sending a warm current coursing through you which causes your face to flush. Finally... now this is exciting.

“...Say that you did it because you like me, hmm?” he whispers seductively. His breath is hot against your ear.

“I... I did it because I like you,” you tell him.

He laughs. “So obedient. I hope you mean it...” Then his lips are on your neck again, leaving behind soft, almost tender kisses. You feel his tongue slide across your skin, his teeth grazing at first, then biting you gently. Another shiver runs through you as they become harder, rougher and full of want. Being bound while he has you from behind feels wrong, but so... so good. A dull ache between your legs makes itself known.

You press back against him.

“...Oh? Do you want something?”

“More,” you whisper.

Between wet kisses, he says, “I'm sorry, I didn't hear you... What do you want?”

“More,” you say louder, then gasping as he runs his tongue up the side of your neck, punctuating his taste with a painful bite.

“Then, I'll make this an unforgettable Christmas for you...”

His hand moves from your throat and slips down slowly, falling over your sweater, over your breast and further towards the hem. His fingers make contact with your skin, and his palm lingers along your stomach briefly, as if he's contemplating his next move. The anticipation makes you struggle lightly in your bindings, the tape cutting into your wrists.

He lifts your shirt up over your breasts, exposing your torso. His fingers tease along your bra and glide down the seam between your flesh and the fabric, brushing past your nipple. As he cups you in his hand, he releases your wrists with his other and brings it to your skirt, caressing his palm against your mons.

A soft whimper escapes you while he sighs into his kisses. You're starting to feel hot, the tension in you becoming more apparent the longer he lingers across your body. His lips sucking, teeth nipping, hands delving. Being unable to move or tease back leaves you hanging on his whims and only incites your pleasure further. You begin rubbing your thighs together to try and appease your growing desire.

He feels you squirm under his hand and decides to explore further, slipping it underneath your skirt to your panties. You know how wet you are already, and so does he.

“So soon...? I guess I did keep you waiting all day...” He laughs, rubbing into the wet fabric. Somewhere inside you're slightly embarrassed at the obvious neediness, but when he begins touching you, it falls away and you're enslaved to the sensations being delivered from his hand. The bunching fabric is becoming uncomfortable and stifling. You wanted him in you.

As if hearing your thoughts, he slides his hand down the front of your panties, his fingers slipping all the way down your slit.

“Moan for me,” he demands, but he didn't have to. It tumbles willingly from your lips when he brushes past your clit, causing your body to involuntarily shake.

He pushes his obvious erection against you, gripping you tight. “You're so eager to please. I like it. Tell me you want it.”

“I.. ah.. I-I want it,” you say, and you do.

His fingers stroke you slowly, teasingly. You try to adjust yourself to chase after your pleasure but he keeps you pinned against him, forcing you still while he takes his time working you into a frenzy. Your breathing is starting to become erratic, heart humming inside your chest.

“I never told you my name, did I?” he asks. “Do you want to know what it is?”

You gasp as he dips his fingers deeper inside you and slides back to your clitoris. “Y-Yes...”

“If I tell you, you have to do me a favor,” he says in your ear. “You can consider it your gift to me, hmm?”

“Anything...” you plead.

You can feel him smiling against you now while his finger moves in slow, lazy circles, the delay driving you mad.

“My name is Saeran...” he tells you, “and I want you to say it while you cum for me.”

You moan as he moves faster now, rougher, demanding you fulfill his request. Your body tenses under heat and sweat while his left hand continues to cup your breast, his thumb playing with your hardened nipple. You're breathing heavy, head thrown back against his shoulder. As if not to waste the opportunity, he places hot, open-mouth kisses along your jawline. The unabashed wet sounds from his lips and your slick sex fill the room.

As he works, every motion sends a pleasurable shock through you causing your hips to buck against his hand. He keeps you steady against his body while driving you to the brink. It's dizzying. You close your eyes, mouth gasping. From behind, he grinds his erection into you, riding along every wave he creates within at the demand of his fingertips.

“Ahhh...yeah, Saeran.....ah!” Your thighs tense around his hand and suddenly you're spiraling. You call his name loudly, wantonly, as you arch back and come completely undone. “Saeran...ahh, oh god... Saeran!”

He groans his satisfaction of hearing his name spill from your trembling lips and gives you a soft kiss on your cheek. His fingers slip down your drenched sex as if savoring the result of his efforts, a motion which causes you to jolt once more.

He laughs behind you. “Thank you for that...I enjoyed it.”

You're panting and feeling weak, your legs ready to give out any second.

Saeran removes his hand from under your skirt. “We may have taken longer than expected, but I'm sure you didn't mind... I wonder if the security feed went back up by now.”

Those words cause you to look to the camera by the front door. You can see the red, blinking light in the darkness. It's on.

“I hope he was watching us... watching me deliver your gift to you before we leave.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't terrible for a first attempt ;;


End file.
